


A Steamy Valentine's Day

by Smol_Operator



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Operator/pseuds/Smol_Operator
Summary: An oblivious Fuze forgets the importance of the 14th, but is reminded by his teammates.(NSFW)(Felt kinda rushed so yeah... Here's a little something)





	A Steamy Valentine's Day

Shuhrat's footfalls were heavy on the fresh snow, the deepening snow joined by his thick armor hindered his movement greatly. Which in turn made him an easier target for the other Attacker, Timur, who focused on taking full advantage of his mobility. He came up behind the Uzbek, closing in slowly. He kept a lowered stance, stalking up on the other man. Glaz landed a swift kick to the back of Fuze's knee, sending the slightly larger man face first into the snow with a loud yell. The heavy Attacker quickly got onto his feet, lowering into a fighter stance as he glared daggers through his visor at the other man. Timur gave a cocky grin, covered by the cloth of his face mask. The larger man began his advance, moving to close the gap. He made a quick strike to the right of Glaz's block, being followed quickly by a strike to his now opened left. The Russian Operator stifled a grunt as he recoiled, moving to strike but fell into Shuhrat's trap, he grappled the slightly smaller man and flipped him. Fuze landed on top of Glaz, pinning him down. "I win." He huffed, his hand moved to pull down the sniper's face mask. Timur gave a shuddering sigh from laughter, the clouds of his condensated breath fogging Shuhrat's visor. "Thanks _tentak_." The Uzbekistani sighed with irritation, vigorously rubbing his gloved hand over the fogged plastic. The Russian picked himself up and his rifle, dull pain beginning to blossom on his side from where the heavy Attacker landed his hit. Tachanka emerged from their back, Kapkan, in his winter ghillie suit, over his shoulder. "Starting the fun without us?" The larger man barked with laughter, setting the man on his shoulder down onto his feet. Maxim scoffed and stood there, removing the mass of scraggly hood. Alexsandr softly hummed as he watched the two younger Attackers exchange rude remarks, "What's the point in doing that you two?" Tachanka laughed, "What?" Glaz shot the older man a concerned look, "You two are going to fuck anyways so, why argue?" The eldest man clapped a hand on Shuhrat's shoulder, who was obviously flustered, even though it was concealed by the Shark Raw helmet set. "Come, let's go back to the cabin." He managed to say through laughter.

  
On the trek back, Kapkan took the lead and walked ahead of the other three men, leading them back to the cabin. Tachanka leaned over closer to Shuhrat, "Glaz wants you, you know that yes?" He whispered, shaking the younger man from his trance on Timur's hips as they walked. "Huh?" Fuze huffed, obviously startled and thankful for the mask obscuring his face. He watched as Timur jogged up to meet Maxim, "Timur wants you, badly... Believe me I heard him last night." The older man sighed, a puff of condensated air coming out of his eye slit. The younger Attacker nodded, "Okay... So should I-" "Hey we're going to go to the sauna, you two want to join?" Timur called over his shoulder, unknowingly breaking into Fuze's and Tachanka's conversation. "Sure, it'll be good to combat the cold." Tachanka answered, looking down to Fuze and shooting him a wink. "There's your chance." He chuckled as they neared the rather large cabin. Shuhrat flushed, giving a quick nod before lowering his head and thinking over what to say and how to say it. He just couldn't casually bring up his feelings to Timur, or take an almost confrontational stance. The Uzbek stifled a sigh, Kapkan and Glaz were already in the cabin and half undressed when Tachanka and Fuze arrived, the two lighter armored men cast the two a quick glance. Timur walked over to the hall closet in his boxer-briefs, receiving a longer than usual stare from Shuhrat whose eyes were especially affixed to the appealing roundness of the sniper's ass. He swallowed hard and noticed the stuffiness of his helmet and finally took it off, revealing a sweaty and blushing face. He ran a hand through his short chestnut hair, he watched as Glaz grabbed a few towels and walked down the hall, kicking his shoes off to the side with his coat. Kapkan followed closely behind, both Alexsandr and Shuhrat savoring the sight. "Timur is definitely your type." The older Defender teased as he began to shed his coat and helmet, Fuze stifled a groan of aggravation and joined him in undressing. The young Attacker walked down the same path of the other two men, followed closely by Tachanka. There on the floor beside the door was the two lighter armored men's boxer-briefs. Fuze quickly slipped out of his boxers and kicked them off to the side, soon being followed by Tachanka's. Shuhrat's hand rested on the handle of the sauna door, Alexsandr rested a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "You'll do fine." He laughed, deepening the eternal blush on the heavy Attacker's face.

  
Shuhrat opened the door and was greeted by a heavenly sight; Timur Glazkov, sat on the second row of benches, arms outstretched and leaned back against the top row, his legs spread unabashedly, letting his teammates see the delicious treat of a clean shaved and cut cock. The young man had a towel over his face but sat up and removed it to acknowledge the two men who entered, he casted a crooked grin to Shuhrat before replacing the towel over his face and leaning back. Maxim was leaned up against the wall on the bottom bench, one leg straight on the bench with one foot on the floor and his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, he actually looked at peace, and trying to fight a grin as Alexsandr walked over. Kapkan moved his leg, letting the other man sit down before placing his leg in the other Defender's lap. Shuhrat decided to bite the bullet and sit beside the sniper, a grin spread underneath the cloth over Timur's face. He sat up and set the cloth on the bench behind him, Fuze attempted to relax but felt that annoying pull of anxiety in his gut. He could see the Russian Attacker stare at him out of the corner of his eye, Shuhrat sighed and closed his eyes and leaned back on the top row of benches, wincing. Timur took note of this, "Ah, Shuhrat you seem tense." He purred, the words dripping off his tongue in that absolutely delectably thick Russian accent. Fuze was shaken from his attempts at relaxing, "Heh... What gave it away?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Glaz smiled, "Well, would you be adverse to me giving you a massage?" He asked casually, another wave of heat, many times hotter than the sauna, spread over Shuhrat's cheeks and coursed through his body. "U-Uh. N-No, not at all." He managed to spit out, watching the impish grin spread over the sniper's lips. He grabbed the towel and folded it up a couple times, "Hey Maxim can you get me another towel?" He called to the closed eyed Defender, who hummed and grabbed a folded one from the dry basket and tossed it up to the sniper before settling back into his spot with Alexsandr. Timur laid the towel out on the bench and placed the folded towel down a little farther than half way. Fuze rather reluctantly lied face down, resting his head on his folded arms. His face was bright red, as were his shoulders. Glaz stood on the steps of the second and third row of benches, letting him put his weight behind each knead over tensed muscles.

  
The sniper's surprisingly cool hands met the heavy Attacker's warm back, sending a shock down his spine. They began at his shoulders gently pressing the tight muscles with his palms and shifting them in small circles, slowly increasing pressure. Fuze stifled a grunt, "Hm... You're good Timur." He sighed as the lighter Attacker's hands shifted a little further down, just beneath Shuhrat's shoulder blades. As he continued the massage, Glaz's eyes drank up every detail presented; each curve and dip of the larger man's well toned back, the occasional flex of his biceps and his rather voluptuous ass, sadly usually concealed by heavy armor and baggy clothing. Timur spared a glance to Maxim and Alexsandr, who shared a tender and affectionate kiss. The heavier Defender's hand coming to rest on the back of Kapkan's head as they slowly pulled away, only Maxim's content smile was visible to the two younger Attackers. Shuhrat closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the effectiveness and relaxation of the massage. He gave a low hum as Timur's skilled fingers found another knot in his back, coaxing it into relaxing with strokes of increasing pressure. The sniper made a bold move and sat on the other man's ass, making him jolt. "Hah! Calm down, my legs were getting tired." He laughed as Shuhrat turned as far as he could to see the joyful expression adorning the sniper's visage. He rolled his eyes and went back to how he was previously resting, Timur's hands drifted to his lower back. The touches became different, slower, much more deliberate and seemed to have a different focus, of which Fuze noticed. He felt Timur lean forward, his dog tags softly chiming as they came to rest on Shuhrat's back. "Would you like the 'Happy Ending'?" He whispered, so lowly the other man was afraid he had misheard his partner. "W-What?" He whispered back, minorly confused and unsure of what he just heard. "I asked if you wanted the 'Happy Ending'..." Glaz whispered back, his lips dangerously close to Fuze's ear. His face flushed, his shoulders reddening too, "I-I..." He struggled for words for a good minute before Timur got off his back, he began to sit up, mentally cursing himself, fearing he had screwed up this opportunity. As he sat up on the towels Glaz moved in front of him and sat in his lap, the Uzbek looked up at the sniper. His brown eyes reflecting his apprehension and caution. Timur smiled, "Shuhrat." "Y-Yes?" "Do you know what today is?" The lighter Attacker asked, his fingertips tracing small patterns over the other man's chest. "A-A Thursday?" He stammered, making the other Attacker snort. "Yes but the date." "February, 14th... Oh! Valentine's Day." He answered, his face still deeply red. He caught a glimpse of Alexsandr turning to face him and shoot him a wink. He finally connected the dots. This was Timur's confession to him.

  
A moment of surprise passed over Shuhrat's face but was soon taken by understanding, he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Timur's lips on his own. His light brown eyes widened but soon fluttered shut, his hand weaving into Glaz's chocolate locks, pulling both of them deeper into the kiss. "I couldn't hide this for much longer... My feelings, of both desire and adoration towards you... I love you Shuhrat." The honeyed words struck the Uzbekistani like a 300 Winchester Magnum. He struggled with words, resorting to pulling Timur back into a kiss. The act took the younger man by surprise but was very welcomed. "I-I love you too..." Shuhrat sighed into the kiss, he wrapped his free arm around the sniper and pulled him as close as he could. Timur smiled into the kiss, feeling both Alexsandr's and Maxim's eyes on them. They pulled away again and Tachanka whistled, tossing a bottle of lube up to them along with a condom. Glaz gave Fuze a rather devious grin. "Still want that 'Happy Ending'?" He asked lowly, a rather pleased smirk still resting on his lips. "Mhm... I was hoping to get a little more than that." The heavy Attacker hummed in before pulling the other Attacker back into the kiss, his tongue gently rubbing against Timur's bottom lip, who happily accepted the entering of Shuhrat's tongue. They played for dominance, Shuhrat easily winning but the wrapping of Timur's cold hand around his cock sent his head back. The sniper took the opportunity of Fuze's exposed neck, peppering it with kisses and bites. He moved slightly to the side and latched on, baring down slightly with his teeth as he sucked, adding a quick nip before pulling away and admiring the rosy splotches, as well as the darkening spot on the side of the heavy Attacker's neck. Timur fought a smile, his left hand still wrapped around the other man's girthy, uncut cock. The sniper gave a slow pull up, making the heavy Attacker's breath hitch, Shuhrat's hands came to rest on Timur's thighs. Fuze cast a glance down to where Alexsandr and Maxim were seated, the lighter Defender was lying back on the bench with the other man looming over him. Glaz gave another rough pump, making the other Attacker jolt. "A-Ah! Ti-Timur, easy." Shuhrat gasped as the other man moved back and enlisted the help of his mouth to get his partner to full hardness. The heavy Attacker wove his hand into the sniper's hair, gripping the back of his head to guide his mouth. Glaz gave a muffled grunt as Fuze's grip tightened, but gasped as he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Lie on your back." Shuhrat ordered, giving his slickened cock a couple pumps as the other man obeyed rather too excitedly. Timur lied down where Shuhrat was previously, on the folded towels.

  
The Uzbekistani rested both of his hands on the Russian Attacker's ass, giving an experimental squeeze before spreading him. Timur gasped as Shuhrat's tongue circled his tight hole, pressing rather firmly pressed against the sniper's tight ass. Fuze leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers and slicking them up. Timur sighed as the other man's index finger breached him, the thick digit sent a blazing heat through his gut. Shuhrat slowly began to move the digit, curling it down to massage the other Attacker's prostate. "Oh God..." The sniper sighed as the heavy Attacker began to add his middle finger. Shuhrat smiled, burying both fingers deeply into the other man, pulling a grunt from the younger man. He scissored his fingers and continued slowly thrusting them in and out of the Russian man's ass. Timur's breath hitched as he felt another finger begin to tease his stretching hole, "Mhm... Shuhrat..." He whined as the heavy Attacker's ring finger tease his hole, he slowly pulled his fingers out and added more lube before pushing in his fingers again. Timur's cock twitched underneath him. "Flip over." Fuze whispered, removing his fingers as the sniper moved to lie on his back. Glaz's eyes were affixed on the rather large and bobbing length attached to the Uzbek operator kneeling in front of him. Timur's soft, icy eyes drifted up to the heavy Attacker's eyes, another bout of suffocating heat flooded through him. Shuhrat's stare made his throat tighten... Was it his stare, really? Or the way he lubed up his cock and massaged the liquid over his shaft? Timur's mind was sent into a daze, the heat inflicted by arousal accompanied with the heat of the sauna was overwhelming. The heavy Attacker leaned over the other man to grab the condom lying on the floor. "D-Don't use it." Timur gasped as he grabbed the other man's arm. The Uzbek gave the Russian a long stare, searching his eyes before pulling back and leaving the foil wrapped rubber in the floor. Fuze gently pressed the head of his cock against Glaz's prepped ass, slowly easing it in. The sniper's eyes rolled back as the Uzbek's girthy cock stretched him. The smaller Attacker brought his legs up onto the other man's shoulders. Shuhrat leaned down and latched to Timur in a heated kiss, savoring the taste of his tongue as he bottomed out. As Fuze's hips met flush against Glaz's ass, a rather obscene moan fell from their lips, muffled by the passionate kiss they were entrapped in. _"Черт, ты такой большой..."_ Timur sighed as they slowly pulled away. Fuze cast a glance over to Maxim and Alexsandr, who seemed to be enjoying themselves with a casual sixty-nine. Shuhrat stayed still a moment longer before slowly drawing back and pushing in. The slow and deeply passionate act sent the Russian sniper's eyes back into his skull and pulled a deep growl of pleasure from his throat. Fuze continued with the slow and deliberate pace, making the other man's toes curl. Both of them were startled from their passionate lock when Tachanka and Kapkan stepped up to where they were and joined them. Alexsandr moved over to Shuhrat and pulled him into a rough kiss, the older man's hand fixing itself to the back of Fuze's head. Maxim repeated a similar act with Timur, the lighter Defender moved onto his hands and knees as per Alexsandr's request by a simple stare. Glaz moved away from Fuze's cock, mimicking Kapkan's position.

  
Fuze slowly pulled away from Tachanka, his eyes darting over the older man's features and watch his attention shift to the other lighter armored Defender. Shuhrat stared at Timur's ass before adding more lube and pushing back in, the moan which would've been louder was swallowed by Maxim as the two lighter armored men began to make out. Alexsandr moved behind his partner and lubed up his fingers, prepping the smaller Defender for the 'Lord's Cock'. Timur's arms wobbled slightly as Shuhrat picked up the pace, resorting to rougher thrusts. It was Glaz's turn to swallow Kapkan's cry of pleasure as Tachanka pressed into him, in one clean movement sending himself to the hilt. The larger Defender tilted his head back as his hips met flush with his partner's ass. Shuhrat's mouth was partially open, harsh breaths pushed and pulled between gritted teeth. He attempted to keep composure, but the mix of TImur's mind numbing tightness and suffocating heat made his mind blank and any remnants of thought were promptly discarded. His fingertips dug harshly into the sniper's hips, pulling him back into each jarring thrust. Timur's mouth was opened partially against Maxim's lips, allowing for a deeper roam of their tongues. Alexsandr watched Shuhrat's composure unravel, his messy chestnut hair stuck to his forehead and fell over his eyes. The older man studied the vigorous thrusts from the youthful and rather muscular Attacker, as well as the forming of tears in Timur's eyes. A muffled cry left the young sniper, Maxim attempted to console him with his lips, only to be torn away by Tachanka's hand yanking his head back. The young sniper was babbling in Russian, his mind on the brink of sexual stupor. _"Сильнее! Пожалуйста, Шухрат, я так близко!"_ The Attacker whined, saliva dripping from his open mouth. Shuhrat felt the young sniper clench around him for a moment and relax again, he was close, so close. The heat was suffocating and unbearable, "S-Shuhrat!" He moaned, the Uzbek's head falling back as his grip turned bruising on the smaller man's hips. "P-Please! Harder!" He cried, Maxim vocalizing his pleasure in incomprehensible sighs and cries to Alexsandr. The older Russian was nowhere near close to finished, his partner knew, Kapkan pulled from Tachanka's grasp and again joined lips with Timur. Shuhrat gave a low groan, he was close, he could feel his balls draw up and another wave of heat spread through him, specifically to his cock. The hot room was filled with sounds of arousal, skin meeting skin, choked moans, grunts and low growls. "Timur..." Shuhrat sighed, his hands moving up to the sniper's shoulders and allowed him to put more force behind each brutal thrust.

  
The sniper gave a choked cry into Maxim's mouth, his whole body trembling as he came. His hole tightening around Fuze's cock which pulled a guttural moan from him, _"Ey Xudo, Men juda yaqin Timur. Jin ursin!"_ He growled, his grip wavering as he pitched forward, draping himself over the lighter Attacker. Shuhrat buried himself to the hilt as a deep growl resonated from his throat, his cock spasming and spilling his cum into his partner. He gave a few lazy thrusts, grinding deeply against the sniper's ass. Shuhrat slowly pulled out, the Russian sniper's arms wobbling as he moved to sit in front of the other man. _"Я люблю тебя, Шухрат, очень сильно..."_ Timur sighed leaning against Shuhrat's heaving and sweaty chest. _"Men ham seni sevaman..."_ He sighed in reply, kissing the top of Glaz's head as they watched Maxim take Alexsandr's cock like a champ. "So," Tachanka began casually, "You two want to watch a movie later?" The two worn out Attackers look at each other and a grin spread over their lips, "Why not."

 

* * *

Tentak- (Uzbek) Asshole

Черт, ты такой большой...- (Russian) Damn, you're so big...

Сильнее! Пожалуйста, Шухрат, я так близко!- (Russian) Stronger/Harder! Please Shuhrat I'm so close!

Ey Xudo, Men juda yaqin Timur. Jin ursin!- (Uzbek) Oh God, I am very close Timur. Damn it!

Я люблю тебя, Шухрат, очень сильно- (Russian) I love you Shuhrat, very much.

Men ham seni sevaman- (Uzbek) I love you too.

 


End file.
